1. Field of the Invention
This is a way to improve a tractor blade by converting it into a bucket as well as a blade using this device.
2. Prior Art
Tractors are typically used to push debris and other items. They do not, however, serve as buckets to lift and eventually move material. The present device is an attachment to convert a tractor blade into a bucket temporarily.
The prior art in this area involves bucket attachments for tractor blades, which involve mechanical levers and other similar devices. The prior art generally describe devices, which are permanently attached to the tractor blade.
Representative examples of this prior art include Long, U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,400, Funk, U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,314, and Deyo patent number D425,527.
One of the disadvantages of the prior art is that the items must be permanently attached to the tractor blade. The current device is lightweight and portable enough to be easily attached and reattached at will. Additionally, no major alterations need to be made to the tractor blade as this device is not meant to be a permanent attachment.